Sam Puckett
thumbthumb Samantha "Sam" Joy Puckett ist Carlys beste Freundin und Co-Moderatorin von iCarly. Ihr bester Freund ist Freddie Benson, mit dem sie sich oft streitet, jedoch auch einige Episoden mit ihm zusammen war. Außerdem hat Sam eine Zwillingsschwester namens Melanie, die das genaue Gegenteil von Sam ist. Sam wird von Jennette McCurdy gespielt, als achtjährige jedoch von Olivia Hosken. Charakter Biographie Samantha Puckett und ihre Zwillingsschwester Melanie wurden am 9. April 1994 in einem Bus in Chicago geboren, da ihr Mutter sehr schlecht im Planen ist, wie in der Episode "Sponsorenglück" erklärt wurde. Ihre Mutter vernachlässigt besonders Sam ziemlich stark, bspw. kocht sie kein Essen und lässt sich stattdessen von Sam pflegen. Melanie bekommt im Gegensatz zu Sam immer gute Noten, ist nicht aggresiv und ist viel mädchenhafter. Melanie kommt schließlich auf ein ausgefallenes Internat und kann nur selten nach Seattle kommen, um ihre Familie zu besuchen. Melanie wird von ihrer Mutter bevorzugt da sie ein sehr braves und nettes Verhalten hat, im gegensatz zu Sam die nur wenig Liebe von ihrer Mutter erfährt. Dies ist vermutlich auch der Grund warum Sam sich so agressiv verhält, sie will Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe. Man merkt vorallem in einer Folge ,in der Sam und ihre Mutter beim Therapheuten sind, wie wenig die beiden sich verstehen geschweige den mögen. Sam und ihre Mutter zoffen sich ständig, meist wegen irgendwelchem Mist den Sam angestellt hat. Sam`s Mutter Pam Puckett ,wünscht sich eigentlich nur das ihre Tochter Sam sich ein bisschen mehr wie Melanie sein sollte. Sam dagegen kann ihre Mutter auch nur wenig verstehen ,sie wünscht nicht immer mit Melanie verglichen zu werden. Wenn Sam keinen Bock mehr auf das gezicke ihrer Mutter hat verlässt sie meist das Haus und nistet sich bein Carly ein. Wie oft merkt liebt Sam Butterkuchen. Sam hat auserdem eine große Leidenschaft dafür anderen Menschen Streiche zu spielen, da sie sehr schadenfroh ist. Sam ist ziemlich impulsiv und hitzig, das bedeutet sie schnell aggressiv und gereizt wird ,und dann will man sie lieber nicht in seiner Nähe haben. Sam zeichnet sich durch ihr wenig mädchenhaftes Verhalten aus. Sam ist ein Tom-Boy, das heißt sie zieht sich zum größten Teil wie ein Junge an und benimmt sich auch eher wie ein Junge ,obwohl sie ein Mädchen ist. Sam zeigt oft das sie wenig Respekt vor Regeln und anderen Leuten hat (außer vor Carly und manchmal vor Freddie). Sie kommt ständig in Schwierigkeiten und wurde bereits vier mal festgenommen (in Freddie gegen Fred wurde erwähnt, dass sie drei mal festgenommen wurde und zum vierten mal wurde sie in der Folge iCarly für Daddy festgenommen). Sie war bereits zwei mal in einer Jugendstrafanstalt. Sie hat jeden Dienstag einen regulären Termin bei Rektor Franklin (erwähnt in der Folge Der Knöchelschwur) und sie hatte einen Therapeuten, um über ihre Probleme zu reden, wie Carly in der Folge Ein Colt für alle Fälle erwähnt hatte. Sam kann manchmal ziemlich dominant und herrisch sein, aber sie ist auch oft mutig,klug,gerissen und fürsorglich. Zudem ist Sam ziemlich verrückt,humorvoll und albern, sie überspielt die meisten Probleme mit Späßen ,was anderen eher auf die Nerven geht. Sam ist auch sehr egozentrisch und gemein, was man wohl daran merkt das sie sich ständig über Freddie lustig macht. Auch wenn sie sehr taff wirkt kann sie sehr verletzlich sein. Sie hat auf Jungs eine eher agressive und abschreckende Art, weshalb sich die meisten Jungs eher vor ihr fürchten. Selbst wenn Sam es nicht zugeben würde liegen ihr Ihre Freunde sehr am Herzen. Sam ist sehr faul ,sie versucht, falls möglich, jegliche Art von Arbeit zu vermeiden, solang Carly sie nicht dazu zwingt. In der Folge Raus aus den Schulden war sie sogar kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, als sie in dem Restaurant Chili my bowl arbeitete, um Carly und Freddie 526 Dollar zurückzuzahlen, die sie ihnen schuldete. Sie ist auch sehr stolz, da sie denn Job nicht aufgeben wollte, bis sie bei Carly und Freddie keine Schulden mehr hatte. Was ebenfalss zeigt das Sam sehr zielstrebig und stur sein kann. Obwohl Sam sich oft über Freddies Interesse für Technologie amüsiert, wird manchmal gezeigt, dass sie auch Ahnung von Technik hat. Dies wurde zum ersten mal in der Folge Räuber und Piraten gezeigt als Sam die richtige Definition von "MPEG" kannte im Gegensatz zu Freddie. In der Folge Spind 239 baute sie in ihren und Freddies Schrank eine gesamte TV-Anlage. Sam ist sehr stark für ein Mädchen ihrer Größe. In der Folge Gut geküsst ist halb gewonnen zerbrach sie Carlys Haustürkette mit ihren Händen. Sie verprügelt oft Leute, die viel größer sind als sie, wie Ricky Flame oder Jocelyn. In der Folge Krieg der Fans - Teil 1 fesselte sie Adam und trug ihn über ihrer Schulter. Falls Sam will, dass Freddie irgendwo hingeht und er nicht will, hebt sie ihn einfach über ihre Schulter. Sam ist bekannt für ihren gewaltigen Hunger und Liebe für Essen (vor allem Fleisch und Butterkuchen). In der Folge Das Dreifach-Date aß sie eine riesen Schüssel Salat in kurzer Zeit, während die anderen Probleme damit hatten ihren Salat zu essen. Im Alter von 8 Jahren traf Sam Carly, gegen die sie wegen eines Sandwichs kämpfte. Nach diesem Vorfall wurden die beiden die besten Freunde und sind seitdem unzertrennlich. Einige Jahre später begegnete sie Freddie. Sam denkt, dass er ein totaler Nerd ist und macht sich deshalb ständig über ihn lustig. In manchen Episoden bzw. Szenen zeigt sie allerdings eine leichte Zuneigung für ihn. In der Folge "Zieh die Hose bis zum Hals!" hat Sam zum zweiten Mal einen festen Freund namens Jonah. Über ihren ersten Freund ist nur bekannt, dass er von Sam vom Baum geschubst wurde und dann fies mit ihr Schluss machte. Mit Jonah machte sie Schluss, nachdem sie heimlich mithörte, dass Jonah versucht hatte Carly zu küssen. Daraufhin ließ sie ihn live bei iCarly spontan an seiner Unterhose baumeln. Ihr bisher dritter fester Freund ist Pete, mit dem sie in der Folge "Sam ist ein Mädchen" geht und der sie als einziger mit "Samantha" anspricht. Ihren ersten Kuss hatte Sam allerdings mit keinem ihrer festen Freunde sondern mit Freddie in der Episode "Gut geküsst ist halb gewonnen". Allerdings versprachen sie sich, das niemanden zu erzählen, nicht einmal Carly. Sam hat viele Talente, so kann sie bspw. mit ihren Füßen eine SMS schreiben. Außerdem liebt sie es Freddie zu schikanieren, indem sie ihm zum Beispiel in der Schule die Hose runter zieht. In der Episode "Kunst und Krise" konnte man außerdem sehen, dass Sam durchdreht, wenn sie Freddie nicht ärgern kann. Durch ihre temperamentvolle, streitsüchtige Art bringt sie sich oft in Schwierigkeiten, die Freddie oder Carly dann meistens ausbaden dürfen. Auch wenn Sam irgendetwas anstellt werden meistens Freddie, Carly oder Gibby beschuldigt die Täter zusein. Sam kann außerdem sehr gut lügen, wie man in der Folge Amerika singt sieht, als sie Spencer das Lügen beibringt. In der Folge Vier Fäuste für iCarly - Teil 1 bringt sie Carly das Pöbeln bei. Beziehungen Freddie Am Anfang der Serie schienen Sam und Freddie sich zu hassen. Sie beleidigten sich und stritten ständig. In der Folge Kunst und Krise wurde gezeigt, dass Sam es nicht erträgt Freddie nicht zu beleidigen. Später kamen sie besser mit einander aus, obwohl sie sich immer noch stritten. Während der 2. Staffel entwickelten sie eine Hass-Freundschaft. Obwohl Sam Freddie immer noch ständig ärgerte, wusste sie, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte, wenn sie Hilfe braucht. In der Folge Gut geküsst ist halb gewonnen hatten Sam und Freddie ihren ersten Kuss miteinander, nur um es hinter sich zu bringen und sie schwörten es niemals jemandem zu erzählen.thumb|120px|Freddies und Sams Kuss in [[Gut geküsst ist halb gewonnen]] Jedoch fand Carly es später in der Folge Der Kuss heraus, als Sam es ihr erzählte, als sie unter Lachgas stand. Als Sam in der Folge Ein Date für Carly Freddie und Carly tanzen sieht, wirkt sie verletzt und eifersüchtig. In der 4. Staffel '''wurden Sam und Freddie engere Freunde und sie verbringen viel Zeit ohne Carly. thumb|150px|left|Sam küsst Freddie in der Folge [[iOMG]]In der Folge iOMG verhält Sam sich seltsam gegenüber Freddie und dem neuen iCarly Praktikanten Brad. Sie verhält sich nett, streitet nicht mehr mit Freddie und sie hilft Freddie und Brad bei ihrem Mood-Face App Schulprojekt. Als das Mood-Face App zeigt, dass Sam verliebt ist, vermuten Carly und Freddie, dass sie in Brad verliebt ist, da sie Freddie hasst. Am Ende der Folge küsst Sam Freddie unerwartet und zeigt ihm damit, dass sie in ihn verliebt ist. thumb|150px|Der Kuss aus der Folge ilost my mind '''In der Folge iLost My Mind küsst Freddie Sam live bei einem iCarly Webcast. Daraufhin sind Sam und Freddie zusammen. Am Ende der Folge iLove You trennen sich Sam und Freddie wieder. Jonah Freddie verkuppelte Sam mit Jonah, mit dem sie aber Schluss machte, nachdem sie heraus fand, dass er versucht hat Carly zu küssen. Sam ließ ihn bei iCarly in der Kategorie "Zieh die Hose bis zum Hals" an der Unterhose hängen. Shane Carly und Sam gingen in der Folge "Alle lieben Shane" mit ihm aus. Da sie allerdings aufeinander zu eifersüchtig waren veranstalteten sie einen Wettbewerb (Wer ihn zu erst küsst, darf mit ihm gehen). Nachdem es Shane zu viel wird und er wegen den beiden im Krankenhaus landet beschließen Carly und Sam, sich nie wieder wegen einem Jungen so aufzuführen. Carly hatte es allerdings geschafft am Ende der Folge Shane zu küssen. Pete In der Folge "Sam ist ein Mädchen" führt sie mit ihm eine feste Beziehung. Feinde *Nevel Papperman *Jonah *Ms. Briggs *Valerie *Wade Collins *Rebecca Berkowitz (ist anzunehmen) Talente *Stepptanz *Singen *Luftballons zerplatzen, durch Spucken von Wassermelonensamen *Comedy *Zeichnen *"Finger Malerei" / Malerei Trivia * Sam hat in ihrem Schließfach Bilder von Drake Bell und Fallout Boy. * Sam kann sehr gut werfen. * Sam spricht, wie sich in der Folge "Hurra, hurra, die Bude brennt!" herausstellt, fließend italienisch, da ihre Mutter anscheinend schon öfter Beziehungen mit Italienern führte. * Sam trägt Boxershorts. * Jennette McCurdy hatte eine Gastrolle in der Nickelodeon Serie True Jackson, wo sie "Pinky" spielte * Jennette McCurdy spielte in einer Gastrolle die rebellische Trisha Kirby in Zoey 101 * Aus ihren Nachnamen "Kirby" (Zoey101) & "Puckett" (iCarly) lässt sich der Name des Baseballspielers Kirby Puckett bilden. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Familie Puckett Kategorie:Schüler der Ridgeway High School Kategorie:Moderator Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere